The present invention is related to systems and methods for defect detection, and more specifically to systems and methods for defect scanning.
Part of disk drive manufacturing involves scanning a storage medium associated with the disk drive for defects. Traditionally, a periodic pattern is written on wedges. To detect a media defect, a wedge read is performed and media defect is declared if the amplitude of the read back signal is less than a threshold. Where a defect is identified in the wedge, the entire sector associated with the wedge is identified as unusable and mapped out. Such an approach may waste considerable otherwise usable area on the storage medium.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for defect detection.